A call for help from Malfoy Manor
by slytherinCurse
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are married and they live together in Malfoy Manor. They arguing a lot and have a lot of love scenes. One-shot


_**A**__** call for help from Malfoy Manor**_

Lucius lay awake in his and Narcissa's bedroom and listened to Narcissa's sobs. The woman had been crying for nearly 2 hours now, and he began to feel quite irritated now. Ten minutes later, she was still sobbing, so he turned to face her. When she saw that he were awake, she stuttered:

"Oh, Lucius… I'm sorry… I didn't mean… To wake you up"

"But so you did", Lucius answered in a low voice. "Do you think I need to teach you not to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Narcissa didn't answer, because she knew that as a pureblood wife, she was not supposed to cry or show any signs of anger.

"Answer me, Narcissa", Lucius said in a dangerous voice.

"I think that you don't need to teach me", Narcissa said, fear in her voice now. Lucius smirked; he loved to see her scared. "Well, if you are sure, we'll better go to sleep again", he said calmly. "Y- Yes we would" she whispered. The minutes passed and Narcissa felt like just run away from Lucius and his low, dangerous voice. She started to cry again, and she burrowed her face in the pillows not to wake Lucius again. "_What_ did I say", she heard Lucius ask. "Y-You said t-that I s-shouldn't cry in the m-middle of the n-night", She tried to hold her voice calm, but she was scared, and Lucius heard the fear in her voice. "Exactly, and why are you still crying, then?" he asked coldly. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her out of the bed and pushed her up against the wall. "You know, I actually think you need to learn that you can't cry in the middle of the night" he hissed, his lips nearly touching hers. "Lucius, you hurt me!" Narcissa whimpered. She cried as he squeezed her arms. "Lucius, please, you hurt me", she said again. Lucius laughed the cold laugh that scared Narcissa more than everything else. "Narcissa, I don't care", Lucius said. "Well, if you don't care, I can tell you that if you hit me, I'll not attend with you to the Christmas party tomorrow" she said.

"Yes, if I tell you to do so, you will do so" Lucius yelled. Narcissa couldn't hold back the tears any longer, so she began to cry. "Don't cry" Lucius said.

He slapped her in the face and dropped her on the floor. Narcissa knew what was coming next, he would kick her and then he would take out his wand and use the cruciatus-curse. "Lucius please, don't do this" she whispered. Lucius kicked her. He took out his wand and yelled "_Crucio". _She screamed in pain. "Lucius, I'll do whatever you want if you stop it" she begged. He stopped. "You said whatever I want?" he asked, a nasty smile on his lips. "Y-yes, I did", she stuttered.

He closed his hands around her small wrists and pushed her up against the wall. She wondered if he was going to hit her again. But instead, he stroked her hair and whispered "I'm so, so sorry Cissa, I didn't mean to hurt you". He kissed her gently at the lips and she closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair. He deepened the kiss and placed his right hand in her hair and his left hand on her back. A loud "bang" made them jump apart and they saw Narcissa's sister Bellatrix "I hope I'm not interrupting something important" Bellatrix said with amusement as she watched their guilty faces. "Oh no you don't" said Lucius quickly, a little too quickly. "Well, I suppose you're talking true then" Bellatrix caught her sister's gaze and quickly looked away to not to laugh. "You didn't came here without a reason, did you, Bella?" Narcissa asked. "Oh, I was just wondering if you were going to attend at the Christmas party at Crouch's manor tomorrow night" Bella answered. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, and then nodded. "Good", said Bella happily and disapparated. Lucius grabbed Narcissa's wrists once more and kissed her fiercely. A few moments later, she broke the kiss and gasped for air. They spent one or two hours playing wizard chess. Lucius found it very boring because Narcissa always won, _every single time_! Narcissa woke up eleven o'clock and rolled to the side to see if Lucius were awake. She saw that he wasn't there; instead she found a note there. She picked up the note and read:

Good morning sleepyhead, or should I say night… I'm shopping in Diagon alley. The reason I didn't wait for you? I couldn't wake you up when you slept so deeply

All my love,

Lucius She smiled as she read the ending of the letter; it wasn't like Lucius to end a letter with 'All my love'. She supposed he did it because he was still sorry for the previous night. When Narcissa walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she heard a loud "pop". She hated it when Lucius apparated directly into the manor.

She made her way to the drawing room and when she opened the door, something black jumped over her. "Help me Lucius, it's a monster in here!" she screamed. "Really?" she heard Lucius's voice say. Curious, she thought, the monster talked with Lucius's voice! The monster stood up and she saw that the monster was just Lucius who _pretended _to be a monster. She threw herself over him and he fell backwards to the floor. She sat on his stomach and began to giggle as he pulled her closer to his body and touched her lips with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. His tongue forced her lips to open. They lay there on the floor, when Bellatrix stormed into the room. "Hey, Luc, Ciss!" she laughed at what she saw. "Couldn't we go to crouch's party?" she asked. "Oh" Lucius said. They both had forgotten all about the party. He began to kiss Narcissa again, but she pulled away and said "We'll better start to get ready then". When she saw Lucius's disappointed facial expression, she added "C'mon Luc, we'll have the whole night then".

Ten minutes later, Narcissa finally came down the stairs. It had only taken Lucius _one _minute to get ready. Well, he supposed it always took longer time for girls to get ready.

They apparated into Crouch's manor, the party already had begun. Mr Crouch came over to them and said "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, how nice to see you, and nice to see you too Mrs Lestrange" Fascinated Narcissa looked at the mistletoes that appeared in mid-air.

Mr Crouch saw where she looked and said "yes, these mistletoes can appear everywhere around two peoples and it wouldn't let them go until they've kissed." "It has to be a real kiss" he added.

Narcissa and Lucius talked to a few persons and then, Lucius said he would go get some fire whiskey. But when he turned around to go, he walked into a wall of strange, glowing light that was impossible to get through. "Ooh, look" Narcissa heard someone shout. "What?" she asked. Lucius saw Mr Crouch through the light and then they both heard him explain "Well, listen everyone, here's the first mistletoe!" Oh no, Narcissa though, Malfoys weren't supposed to show love to each other in public! She looked at Lucius, who grinned at her reaction. Well, if Lucius wanted this, she could kiss him in public.

He leaned closer and then placed his left hand on her waist and his right hand on her head. Then he placed his lips on her lips. His tongue forced her lips to open and she placed her hands on his back and then moved them up to his head and tangled her fingers in his blond hair. They kissed passionately for nearly five minutes before Narcissa broke the kiss, gasping for air. Lucius put one hand under her chin and directed her face upwards again. "Hey, Lucius, it's a mistletoe, you only need to kiss her once!" they heard Rodolphus shout, but neither of them bothered about it. They began to kiss again. They kissed fiercely and intensely for nearly fifteen minutes this time and as they broke the kiss, they both were gasping for air. Lucius would always tease her because she couldn't hold her breath as long as him when they kissed, but this time, however, she had managed to not to broke the kiss until she felt like she was going to pass out. But actually, it was Lucius who broke it. "Well, you two will better go out a few minutes to get some air" Mr Crouch said to Lucius and Narcissa. "Yes, that sounds good, my lips are so swollen" said Lucius in a nonchalant tone. Then he looked around to see that everyone was glaring at him and understood was he had just said. "Well, Narcissa, come here now" he said to Narcissa, who followed him out of the manor. When they were outside the manor, Lucius said "Wow that was fun!" Narcissa nodded and giggled. "I didn't know you could hold your breath in fifteen minutes, Cissa!" "I didn't, I felt like I was going to pass out!" Narcissa said. "But, honey, you don't need to kiss me until you pass out because we are in public" Lucius explained. "I didn't do it because of the public, I did it for _you_" she whispered.

They stood outside the manor for about five minutes, and then Lucius said "We should go back to the party now". When they stepped into the manor again, they heard someone shout "Here they come!" And then they saw one of the mistletoes over them. "What's that for?" Lucius asked.

"We think you two look so good together, especially when you are snogging" someone teased. "So we made the mistletoe pop up over you again" Rodolphus explained. Lucius looked at Narcissa, who nodded. This time, the kiss would last longer than fifteen minutes, Lucius thought.

He grabbed Narcissa's waist with his left arm and they started to kiss. Fifteen minutes later, they were still kissing.

They heard shouts and amused voices talking in the background and both of them needed air now, but neither of them broke the kiss. The last thing Narcissa thought was _I need to break this kiss. _ The last thing Lucius thought was also _I need to break this kiss._ And then they both passed out.

Narcissa woke up and felt like someone had poured cold water over her. She opened her eyes and saw Bellatrix stand beside her with a water bucket in her hands. She looked around to find Lucius and saw him lying on the floor a few meters to the right. He was also covered in water and Rodolphus stood beside him with another water bucket. She crawled over to Lucius, who whispered "We should better go home now, what do you think Honey?" She nodded.

They apparated into their own manor and went to bed.

Narcissa woke up at twelve o'clock and rolled over to Lucius's side of the bed to see if he was awake. When he wasn't, she stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at Narcissa, who turned away from him to let him awake alone. "Narcissa, don't turn away from me" Lucius whispered sleepily and as she turned to face him, he grabbed her wrists and placed a feather-light kiss on her lips. He leaned in too deep the kiss and ran his tongue across her lower-lip and she parted her lips.

Lucius broke the kiss. "I have to go to work" he said

"Bye, Lucius" Narcissa said softly.

A few hours later, Lucius came home and looked very tired. "Where's my dinner, Cissa?" was the first thing he asked her. Luckily, Narcissa had made dinner a few minutes ago.

A couple of hours later, Narcissa and Lucius sat on their bed and were talking about their memories about their OWL level at Hogwarts, when Narcissa vomited on the floor. She ran to the bathroom and came back a few moments later. "Shall I take you to ST Mungos?" Lucius asked kindly.

"No" Narcissa answered, because she thought she knew what was happening. "I think I just eat something bad yesterday" she said.

But Lucius didn't knew that, just half an hour after he went to the ministry, she apparated to ST Mungos. She went to a doctor who stood at the entrance and said "I think I'm pregnant, where should I go?"

"First door on the left" the doctor answered.

When she was home at the manor again, she whispered to herself : "I hope that I'm going to be a good mother".

After several hours of waiting, Narcissa finally heard her husband enter the manor. She ran down the stairs and flung herself around his shoulders. "What the hell, Narcissa, what is it?" Lucius said.

She took a deep breath, and then whispered in his ear "Lucius, I'm pregnant"

"Narcissa, that's fantastic" he said.

Narcissa watched as her overjoyed husband took of his cloak. He wrapped his arms around her. "My little Cissa" he purred in her ear. _No, _Narcissa thought, _not that soft, purr again, it makes me so weak that I can't stand up myself. _"Your reaction is still the same, I see" Lucius purred. "You are still as weak in the knees as when we first met" he continued, his breath tickling her ear.

"Don't worry, dear. I wouldn't hurt you, you know". When he said that, Narcissa thought back on all times he had beaten her up for no reason at all. "That's not true" she whispered.

"What do you mean, Cissa" he asked.

"I mean, for example, before that Christmas party at Crouch manor" she snapped.

"You can't blame me for beat you up when you don't act like a pureblood wife should be!" Lucius snapped back. Narcissa lost her temper and slapped him in the face, and she knew, just in the same time as she did it, that she shouldn't have done it. "I haven't given you my permission to be pregnant, you know" he hissed. "And you've made a mistake, and now you will pay for it" he continued. Then, he grabbed her wrists and held her up against the wall. She knew that it was only the wall and Lucius that held her up and if he dropped her back on the floor; her feet would get hurt, so she didn't do anything. "Lucius, if you hit me, it will hurt the baby!" Narcissa whimpered softly, but he ignored her. The first time they've had a fight; Narcissa had passed out for nearly 4 days.

Lucius slapped her in the face and she fell on the floor with a noise that told her that she may have broken her left wrist. He kicked her in her stomach and she hoped desperately that the baby was still alive. She didn't care about her own health; she only cared about the baby's health. Lucius grabbed her wrists once more, and she let out a moan because of the pain in her left wrist. "Did I hurt you, sweetheart?" Lucius hissed. She didn't say anything, and when she didn't, he squeezed her left wrist harder. The pain made her scream and Lucius dropped her on the floor once again. He sat on the floor beside her, still squeezing her wrist and hissed softly in her ear "Do I hurt you when I do this?"

"No" Narcissa whispered softly.

"_No?"_ Lucius asked sarcastically and squeezed her left wrist harder. "Lucius, please stop it… Please Lucius…" the pain in her wrist was more than she have had in her whole life, but at least the baby didn't get hurt in this way. "No, I won't stop if you don't _beg _for mercy" Lucius purred. Narcissa didn't care about his tone; she didn't even notice it because of the pain. She felt like she was going to pass out in any moment now, but she couldn't let Lucius win, not this time.

"Do you want me to let go of you, honey?" Lucius purred softly.

She opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't manage to say anything. Lucius smirked nastily, and then, she noticed, he had moved to sit on her stomach instead of the floor. He caught her lips with his own, and she first thought that he had given up. But then, she understood that he only tested a new way to punish her. And he wasn't a feather, so after a few minutes, she found it hard to breathe. "Lucius, I can't breathe" she whispered. He flipped over so that he lay under her and she tried to escape, and when she did, she noticed that Lucius hadn't released her left wrist yet. After a few minutes of thinking, she understood that he wouldn't let go of her until she had done what he wanted. She wanted to hit him so badly, but instead, she kissed him deeply and felt him return the kiss. Narcissa felt a sharp pain in her lips when she kissed her and she realized that her lips were cracked, but she tried to kiss him as usual, so that he wouldn't notice her pain. Lucius lifted her up and broke the kiss to sit down on a chair and pulled her down into his lap and continued to kiss her passionately.

After half an hour of Lucius new punishment method, she said "Do not touch me, you stupid idiot"

He slapped her in the face and that was more than she could take, so she passed out.

Narcissa opened her eyes and saw a room that she hated; she was in one of ST Mungos rooms, as she has been so many times as a child and had been home alone with Bellatrix, her eldest sister. A healer came over to her and asked "How do you feel?"

"Um…" Narcissa tried to figure out how she felt and when she didn't manage to do it, she tried to sit up. She let out a whimper because of the pain and said to the healer "I feel like hell".

"I'll go and get a potion for the pain, but first, let me tell you some news. The baby is alright, but you have a broken wrist and four broken ribs. How on earth did you manage it?"

"I…" Narcissa started, but then stopped, because she didn't knew what Lucius had told the healers and she wanted to make sure she didn't came up with a story if Lucius already had told them what '_happened'. _"Ask my husband" she said instead.

"Mr Malfoy!" the healer shouted.

Lucius walked over to Narcissa and the healer and felt a little guilty for what happened the night before. He knew she had hurt her wrist, but he didn't know about her ribs until they went to the hospital. "What happened to you wife?" the healer asked.

"I- She fell down the stairs in our manor and I found her when I came home after work" Lucius said with a fake sadness in his voice.

"And she just lay on the floor, motionless, and when I said her name, she looked up at me and whispered "Luc, please take me to the hospit-"and then, she passed out, so I guessed she meant the hospital" he continued.

"Well, if she just fell down the stairs…" the healer said. Narcissa knew that the healer saw that Lucius lied, but that she wouldn't say anything about it until Lucius had gone. "She will stay at hospital at least one week" the healer said firmly. It was a painful silence until Lucius broke it:

"I need to get back to work". He turned around to go, but Narcissa grabbed his hand and whispered softly "No, Luc… please stay with me… Please Lucius… Don't leave me here…"

Lucius stroked her hair and whispered "Cissa, you know I need to get back to work, and I know you'll be okay" and then he turned to the door and walked out.

The healer sat down on a chair and asked "What happened?"

"I don't know" Narcissa said quietly.

"Yes, you do. You know, I'm good at legilimency, and your husband isn't good at all on occlumency" the healer said firmly.

"Well, I fell in our manor... "When she saw the face of the healer, she added "It's true!"

"I think I need to go and get the Veritaserum, because I don't think you are talking true"

Narcissa smiled, her family were good at Occlumency. "Why don't you use your Legilimency against me?" she asked kindly.

"Because, you are very good at Occlumency… Now I know!"

"Know what?" Narcissa asked.

"Aren't you Narcissa Black?" The healer shouted.

"Um… Well, I was Narcissa Black, but now I'm Narcissa _Malfoy_"

"Yes, but weren't you that child who always came here because of your eldest sister Bellatrix?" the healer asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, that's right" Narcissa said. "Hang on! Is it you?" She shouted.

"Yes it's me!" the healer said uncertain.

"I mean, my healer, my _old _healer. You are Mrs Clearwater, aren't you?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"Yes I am. I didn't know you remembered me!" Mrs Clearwater said happily.

"Can I trust you?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes of course" Mrs Clearwater answered.

"Well, I start with this: you know my husband is Lucius Malfoy, right?"

"Yes, I do" Clearwater said.

"WE really love each other, but sometimes, he has an uncontrollable temper and he… Well let's just say: It's because of me"

"So…?"

"So, sometimes, he beats me up or something like that" Narcissa had finally told someone what happened between her and Lucius sometimes. But she didn't tell Mrs Clearwater about Lucius's new punishment method.

"You need to tell Lucius that he cannot do this to you anymore, Narcissa" Mrs Clearwater said finally.

After what Narcissa was ages later, it was just a week; another healer came in to the room and informed her that she could go home and that Lucius waited for her in the entrance hall.

She ran to Lucius and flung herself around his neck and he kissed her passionately. Then, he pulled away and purred "I've missed you so, so much, Cissa. Especially in the nights"

A healer came over to them and told them a very important detail about Narcissa's health:

"We need to say that Mrs Malfoy is not allowed to…" The healer blushed and lost his line.

"I am not allowed to join my husband in bed anymore?" Narcissa suggested.

"It's just for a few weeks. We recommend that you'll wait at least two weeks" The healer looked relieved.

"Well, that's going to be two very _long_ weeks" Lucius told Narcissa.

A few hours later, they were back in their manor.

"Lucius" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, honey, what is it?"

"Um… you know what happened before I went to the hospital?"

"Yeah, I was not very pleased with you"

"I know that and I'm sorry for upsetting you, but the healers at ST Mungos gave me Veritaserum and… Now they know how you treat me" Narcissa explained.

"No!" Lucius yelled. "No, you did not tell them!"

"Actually, I did" Narcissa snapped. Why could he not understand?

"And you must stop treating me like I'm some kind of house-elf!" she screamed.

"_You _are _my_ wife and I'll do as I want with you." Lucius hissed in her ear.

"You don't own me" Narcissa told him, as if it would make any differences.

"Oh yes dear, I do" Lucius snapped.

And then, as so many times before, he pulled her up against the wall. She prepared for the pain, which never came. Instead, Lucius kissed her. Narcissa refused to kiss him back, but she didn't try to escape either.

"Kiss me back" Lucius ordered.

First, Narcissa did as she was told and Lucius said "Good girl", but then, she realised this was exactly what Lucius wanted and stopped.

"Girl, continue with what you were doing" Lucius whispered.

_I'm not a girl anymore, _Narcissa thought, _Well, I'm only 18 years, but I'm old enough to get married. Or maybe not… _ Narcissa wanted to say this, but she didn't dare. Instead she simply said: "No"

"_No"_ Lucius asked.

"As I said before, Lucius, _You don't own me"_ Narcissa said, she began to feel quite irritated.

"I'm your husband, so let's just say, I _do_ own you" He started to kiss her again and she turned her face away from his hungry lips.

"Get off me" Narcissa tried to twist out of his grip, but then realized it was impossible, because he was so strong.

Lucius grip tightened as she did that and forced her lips against his.

"I'll stop quickly if you are a bit uncooperative" he told Narcissa.

Narcissa felt tears running down her cheeks and didn't know what to do; she was only 18 years yet.

She slapped him in the face and twisted out of his firm grip. And then she looked at Lucius again, he hadn't even felt something when she slapped him. He took a step closer to Narcissa.

Narcissa backed off a few steps and tripped over a carpet-edge. She heard Lucius scream her name and then, everything went black.

Lucius couldn't forgive himself. It was his fault. What if she died? Want if the baby died? He hadn't told Narcissa that he wanted the baby, but he didn't want the baby to die, he wanted a son.

Lucius walked in to Narcissa's room at the hospital and when he saw her. Her skin was as pale as snow and she seemed to be asleep. Or dead! No! Stop thinking about that!

He ran to Narcissa and knelt beside her bed. She didn't move or open her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked one of the healers in the room.

"We don't know. She seems to be in a dead faint. We are not sure if she's going to survive. What happened?" the healer answered.

"We argued and she stumbled on a carpet-edge and fell down the stairs" Lucius said and before he could stop it, tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Do you want to sleep in the hospital with her?" another healer asked.

"Yes please" Lucius said.

The following days passed and Lucius had not slept at all. He had just looked at his wife's closed eyes, hoping that they would open up again and see him. He would say he was sorry. If he would ever see her bright blue eyes again.

More days passed, but nothing happened. Lucius had not slept. Narcissa hadn't opened her eyes.

But one day, she suddenly began to scream loudly. She still didn't open her eyes, but Lucius was relieved, he knew that she was alive.

And five more days passed. Narcissa screamed all the time, it was loud screams, and she didn't scream words, just screamed. As if she felt a horrible pain or something.

Lucius was almost asleep when Narcissa's screams changed from just screams to words. The words were "Lucius help me! They will kill us! Lucius watch behind you! HELP US"

Lucius immediately opened his eyes and took her face in his hands.

"What is it Narcissa?" he asked unsettled.

"THEY ARE COMING! AND THEY ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU, LUCIUS! MAKE THEM GO AWAY; THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US NOW!

Lucius turned around to see that the healers had come closer to them.

"Do you mean the healers?"

"I MEAN THE DEATH EATERS, OF COURSE! HELP US, SOMEONE!

"Narcissa, it's only healers behind me" Lucius said and saw that her eyes were still closed.

Narcissa suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Lucius, where are they?" she gasped.

"The Death Eaters were just in your dream."

"Are you sure?" Narcissa whispered softly.

"I'm 100% sure and I-"Lucius started. He stopped when he noticed her eyes. They were filled with fear. She didn't need to be scared now, but how would he explain that to her?

"Don't worry Cissa, I'm here with you." He said.

Narcissa began to mumble incoherent sentences, and then she sat up and screamed "Hey! Snape, have you ever seen the clock go?"

"WTF is wrong with her?" Lucius asked. He was very scared. Would she be like this for the rest of her life?

"I'll go and get some tests" one of the healers said, and left the room.

The healer came back with some potions and books.

"Narcissa, drink this potion"

"I'LL NEVER DRINK IT, YOU STUPID DEATH EATER! WHERE ARE YOUR MASTER; LORD VOLDEMORT?" Narcissa screamed.

"Mr Malfoy? Can you make her drink it?" another healer asked hopefully.

"Um… I can try" Lucius said doubtful. Then he turned to Narcissa and said "Narcissa, Cissa?"

"Yes Luc, what is it? Is hell about to freeze? Narcissa asked. Then, she suddenly began to laugh.

Lucius looked questioningly at the healers, who shrugged. What to do now?

He tried another tactic: "Nope the hell is not going to freeze. Listen; if you open your mouth, I can kiss you. What about that, Cissa?" Lucius tried not to laugh at Narcissa's confused face.

"Um… But, you can't tell Lucius. Promise you will not tell him, Severus?"

"I promise, Narcissa." Lucius began to feel a bit confused; He wasn't _Severus_!

Then he got an idea; if she thought he was Severus, he could pretend to be Severus, so he added "I don't understand why you didn't marry me, Cissa?"

"Because: you are disgusting, Severus!" Narcissa whispered.

"Will you open your mouth or not?" Lucius asked. When Narcissa did it, Lucius poured the potion in her mouth. She swallowed and then looked at Lucius and asked "Lucius, why did you pretend you was Severus?"

"She didn't know it when you did it, but after the potion, she realized it" one of the healers said.

"Why am I at hospital?" Narcissa asked confused.

"You fell down the stairs when we argued long ago. And you passed out for more than a week, so guess if I was scared!" Lucius said.

One of the healers told Narcissa that they would do some tests at her to see that she was okay.

"First, read one of the pages in this book" he said.

Narcissa opened the book and read "The hippogriff is a…" and then she stopped and looked up at the healer and said "A hippogriff is _not _'a rat with ten eyes'!"

The healer smiled and said "Your husband told me you graduated Hogwarts a year ago with all Outstanding's, so to see if your brain was alright, we just needed to give you a book with some wrong facts"

"If you'll drink this sleeping potion so we can do the rest of the tests and see if the baby is alright…"

The healer didn't have a chance to end the sentence, because Narcissa took the potion and drunk it before no one could stop her.

Narcissa woke up in the hospital and asked the nearest healer "How is the baby? Is he alive?"

The healers smile vanished and he said "I'm sorry to tell you, but the baby was dead, so we was forced to remove it" Narcissa tried to understand; her baby, her son, was dead.

Lucius walked in to the room and found Narcissa; crying in a corner of the room. He talked to her for a moment and then apparated into their manor with Narcissa.

"It's not your fault Narcissa!" Lucius whispered, stroking her hair.

"Are we going to try for another child, Lucius?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are going to do it, as soon as we can." Lucius said firmly.

Two years later, Lucius and Narcissa had a little boy in their manor. Narcissa had named him Draco Lucius Malfoy. They were happy, at least until Lucius became a Death eater.

Narcissa was worried that Draco would make the same bad choices as his father.

The end


End file.
